bindingofisaacfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:La Séptima Cabra/Referencias
__NOEDITSECTION__ : Esta página no es parte de . Esta es una página propia. The Binding of Isaac es conocido por tener muchas referencias a otros videojuegos y otros trabajos. Cabe destacar que bastantes bebés de cooperativo están basados en muchas otras series, y es Nicalis quien produce Rebirth, por lo que eso termina en muchas más referencias de las que Edmund solo haría. Videojuegos Nintendo * Cartridge es una referencia a los cartuchos que usa el Nintendo Entertainment System. * The Gamekid es una referencia al Game Boy, la primera consola portátil de Nintendo. * Analog Stick probablemente se una referencia al control del Nintendo 64. Es bastante parecido a la palanca del control principalmente en colores. Tener en cuenta que fue uno de los primeros controles que usan palancas. Mario * Los champiñones (hongos) en The Binding of Isaac son una referencia a la serie Mario, donde es muy común ver champiñones como objetos. ** Magic Mushroom es una referencia directa al súper champiñón. Ambos son champiñones rojos con lunares blancos y aumenta de tamaño a Mario. ** 1up! hace referencia al champiñón 1-UP. Ambos son verdes con lunares blancos y otorga una sola vida extra. ** Mini Mush es una referencia al mini champiñón. El cual hace más pequeño a Mario en ambos videojuegos. ** Si se adquiere un champiñón, suena un sonido especial. Referencia a que los champiñones son de un videojuego más antiguo, como Super Mario Bros.. * El libro How to Jump tiene como portada la misma imagen que la caja y cartucho de Super Mario Bros.. También hace alusión al hecho que Mario se llamaba Jumpman en Donkey Kong, siendo que su habilidad principal es dar salto sobrehumanos, que en su época era algo realmente nuevo. * La cita de Liberty Cap hace referencia al nombre del séptimo nivel del primer mundo en Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. * Gnawed Leaf es una referencia al traje tanooki. Tanto en el icono, como la apariencia que da, y la habilidad que tiene. * La transformación Fun Guy que se consigue después de obtener tres champiñones, es parecida a los Toads. The Legend of Zelda * Dos de los recolectables más comunes: las bombas y las llaves, están basadas en las bombas y llaves que aparecen en toda la serie The Legend of Zelda, siendo también de los objetos más comunes. * The Jar y Jar of Flies se basa en las botellas. Ya que con las botellas se puede llevar varios tipos cosas.Is the Jar with the hearts a reference to "Pirates of the Caribbean" ? * Treasure Map y The Compass se basa en los mapas y brújulas que puede ser encontrado en toda la serie. * The Bible si bien en la escritura Sagrada, lo que lo hace importante en The Binding of Isaac instantáneamente, también puede estar basada en Book of Magic de The Legend of Zelda para NES. En la versión original japonesa, el objeto Book of Magic en realidad es la Biblia. Puede que al igual que The Bible, el resto de libros están basados en Book of Magic en apariencia. * The Ladder se basa en la escalera que funciona de la misma manera en el original The Legend of Zelda. * La manera en la que se usa pasivamente Mom's Knife recuerda a como Link usa su espada. ** También lo hace Spear of Destiny. * The Candle y Red Candle se basan en las dos velas que aparecen también en el original The Legend of Zelda. * The Boomerang se basa en un bumerán que funciona de la misma manera en el juego original. * Trinity Shield está basada en como funciona el escudo en The Legend of Zelda y A Link to the Past, que puede bloquear proyectiles pasivamente. * La manera en la que se comportan los Para-Bites puede está basado en los Leevers, siendo que es una referencia a Zelda.Edmund McMillen. Binding of Isaac: Fast Facts! (en inglés) * El desafío I RULE! se basa en objetos que aparecen en el primer juego. También, el como se pronuncia "I rule" es similar a Hyrule, la tierra donde sucede The Legend of Zelda. * El "I AM ERROR" se origina de Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Hay un personaje llamado Error que simplemente se presenta al jugador con esta misma frase, que termina sonando a "Soy (un) Error", haciendo referencia a los errores de programación, al igual que otro personaje llamado Bagu es hace referencia a "Bug". Se creía que era un error verdadero; que posiblemente era un mensaje que da el videojuego como plantilla si no hay dialogo, o un error de traducción, pero ninguno es verdad. * El diseño de Mom's Key puede estar basado en el diseño de la gran llave en A Link to the Past, o en Ocarina of Time. Siendo que la gran llave tiene cuernos. * Mom's Hands pueden estar basados en los Wallmasters. En particular en los Wallmasters de A Link to the Past, ya que son estos los primeros que pueden aparecer desde arriba. * We Need To Go Deeper! puede estar basado en la pala que apareció primero en A Link to the Past. Tienen una función diferente, sin embargo, en Afterbirth+ se puede usar para abrir parches de tierra, siendo más similar a la versión de A Link to the Past. * Bomb Bag se basa en el recurrente saco de bombas en la serie. Ocarina of Time fue el primer videojuego en introducir sacos para bombas. * Los Doples y los Evil Twins probablemente estén basados en Dark Link. Si bien Link's Shadow (no Dark Link) apareció primero en Zelda II, no imita movimientos a diferencia que el Dark Link en Ocarina of Time. * YO LISTEN! es una referencia a Navi, la hada compañera de Link en Ocarina of Time. Se basa en una linea que repite durante todo el juego intentado recordar al jugador del objetivo principal, diciendo "Hey!" cada vez. Pokémon * Las citas de los objetos Cube of Meat, Ball of Bandages, Jar of Flies, Friendly Ball y Poke Go son una referencia al slogan de Pokémon en inglés, "Gotta catch 'em all!". * Missing No. es una referencia a un error conocido en la primera generación de Pokémon. * Friendly Ball está basado en las Poké Ball, en forma y en uso, ya que puede capturar monstruos para usarlos a tu favor. * Poke Go es una referencia a Pokémon GO. * El desafío #33, Pokey mans, es una referencia a la franquicia completa. Bandai Namco PAC-MAN * La habilidad de The Gamekid otorga la capacidad de devorar monstruos. Esto es una referencia a como Pac-Man enfrenta a los fantasmas después de ingerir una Power Pellet. Los monstruos incluso se tornan azules y trata de huir cuando se activa el poder. * Power Pill! da el mismo efecto que The Gamekid. Pero al ser una píldora, hace la referencia más directa. * El desafío #17, WAKA WAKA, es una referencia a la onomatopeya que hace Pac-Man. En el desafío, se tiene que hace un camino de lágrimas, que los monstruos terminan siguiendo, siendo similar a como Pac-Man come los Pac-Dots. Konami Bomberman * Wrath y Super Wrath están basados en apariencia y habilidad en Bomberman. La apariencia que otorga Mr. Mega se basa en Wrath, así que también en Bomberman. * El efecto de Remote Detonator es similar a Remoto Control, que permite detonar bombas cuando Bomberman quiera. * Bomber Boy tiene un icono que recuerda a la cara de Bomberman, añade como apariencia un punto rosa como el del traje de Bomberman, y las bombas ahora explotan igual en un patrón en cruz como los bombas de Bomberman. * El desafío #23, Blue Bomber, puede hacer referencia al nombre. Castlevania * El concepto de los familiares puede estar basado en que los familiares también aparecen en Castlevania. Los familiares empezaron a aparecer desde Symphony of the Night. * Los diseños de Holy Water y Stop Watch se basan en los mismo objetos que aparecen en Castlevania. Los iconos son los mismos. * Los Globins son referencia a los esqueletos rojos. Actuan de la misma forma: pueden revivir después de ser derrotados. * El mensaje emergente de Whore of Babylon hace referencia a mismo texto "What a horrible night to have a curse" que aparece en Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. El mensaje fue un meme debido a como interrumpe el ritmo del juego al aparecer siempre que cambia de día a noche y viceversa, pausando el juego hasta terminar de darlo, con la velocidad de texto mu lento también. * Los Masks y Mask of Infamy están basados en Camilla de Castlevania II. Square Enix * Los Doples en apariencia están basados en los atlantes de Tomb Raider. Valve * Steam Sale hace referencia a las ofertas realizadas en Steam. * Ventricle Razor está basado en el cómo funciona la Portal Gun de Portal. Incluso los "portales" comparten colores con los portales de la Portal Gun. Modo Cooperativo * Wrath Baby (Bomberman, Bomberman; indirectamente, siendo que Wrath está basado en él) * Fighting Baby (Ryu, Street Fighter; probablemente) * Viridian Baby (Captain Viridian, VVVVVV) * Alien Hominid Baby (Hominid, Alien Hominid) * Video Baby (Commander Video, BIT.TRIP) * VVVVVV Baby (Captain Viridian, VVVVVV; con gravedad invertida) * Monochrome Baby (Monoko, Yume Nikki) * Puff Baby (Kirby, Kirby) * Electric Baby (Pikachu, Pokémon) * Aban Baby (Aban Hawkins, 1001 Spikes) * Piece A Baby (L-Tetrimino, Tetris) * Piece B Baby (S-Tetrimino, Tetris) * Spelunker Baby (Spelunker, Spelunky) * Red Skeleton Baby (Esqueleto Rojo, Castlevania) * Skeleton Baby (Esqueleto, Castlevania) * Fez Baby (Gomez, Fez) * Fireball Baby (Fuego; enemigos en Donkey Kong) * Redplumber Baby (Mario) * Greenplumber Baby (Luigi) * Yellowplumber Baby (Wario) * Purpleplumber Baby (Waluigi) * Tanooki Baby (Traje Tanooki) * Mushroomman Baby (Toad) * Mushroomgirl Baby (Toadette) * Cannonball Baby (Chain Chomp) * Froggy Baby (Traje Rana) * Turtledragon Baby (Bowser) * Shellsuit Baby (Traje Martillo) * Fiery Baby (Mario de Fuego; basado en la versión de Super Mario Bros. 3) * Meanmushroom Baby (Goomba) * Pinkprincess Baby (Peach) * Yellowprincess Baby (Daisy) * Dino Baby (Yoshi) * Green Koopa Baby (Koopa Troopa) * Red Koopa Baby (Koopa Paratroopa) * Elf Baby (Link) * Darkelf Baby (Dark Link) * Darkknight Baby (Darknut) * Octopus Baby (Octorok) * Orangepig Baby (Moblin naranja) * Bluepig Baby (Moblin azul) * Elfprincess Baby (Zelda; basado en su encarnación en A Link to the Past) * Fishman Baby (Zora; basado en como se ven en la línea temporal del fracaso del heroe) * Fairyman Baby (Tingle) * Imp Baby (Midna) * Tomboy Baby (Sheik) * Knight Baby (Darknut) * Blackknight Baby (Darknut negro) Otros juegos Hasbro Monopoly * La carta Get Out Of Jail Free Card está basada en la tarjeta en Monopoly que se puede usar para salir de prisión. Dungeons & Dragons * Monster Manual es una referencia al manual de monstruos. Teniendo la misma apariencia. * La apariencia de Azazel, su único cuerno izquierdo sin el otro cuerno y alas de demonio, pueden estar basados en Venger, el antagonista principal de la serie animada basada en el juego. Magic: The Gathering * Lord of the Pit está basado en el monstruo con el mismo nombre, Lord of the Pit. Él tiene la misma apariencia que la que añade el objeto a Isaac. * Al igual que Lord of the Pit, Spirit of the Night está basado en otro monstruo con el mismo nombre. Igualmente, el objeto otorga una apariencia similar al monstruo. * Ceremonial Robes tal vez esté basado en Dark Ritual, siendo que Dark Ritual añade 3 de maná negro y Ceremonial Robes añade tres corazones, y además que en la carta aparece alguien con una túnica negro, como lo es el objeto. * Chaos Card está basado en Chaos Orb, que destruye a los enemigos que toquen esa carta. * Era Walk está basado en Time Walk, el cual añade un turno extra al usarlo. * Ancient Recall está basado en Ancestral Recall, que permite robar tres cartas a un jugador. * Huge Growth está basado en Giant Growth, el cual puede aumentar las estadísticas. Cards Against Humanity LLC Cards Against Humanity * A Card Against Humanity está basada en el juego de cartas Cards Against Humanity, que es un juego donde los jugadores tienen que dar cartas con respuestas a otras cartas para crear frases. * La misma cita de la misma carta en el juego hace referencia a como es una de las posibles cartas a responder. Otros * Los naipes son las cartas más comunes para juegos de cartas, como Poker, Solitario y muchos otros. Las cartas 2 of Clubs, 2 of Diamonds, 2 of Spades, 2 of Hearts, Ace of Clubs, Ace of Diamonds, Ace of Spades y Ace of Hearts aparecen en The Binding of Isaac. * La carta rey de corazones también aparece como Suicide King, en referencia a como la carta ilustra al rey, que sostiene una espada y parece que se la está clavando en su cien, como si se intentará suicidar. * Rules Card probablemente haga referencia a cualquier carta que viene con el resto pero no es para ser usada en el juego, sino para enseñar las reglas. Modo Cooperativo * 8 Ball Baby (Billar) * Puzzle Baby (Cubo de Rubik) Series de televisión / Películas Renaissance Pictures * The Necronomicon, A Missing Page, Missing Page 2 son una referencia al necronomicon que aparece en The Evil Dead. ** "El Libro de la Muerte" es otro nombre que recibe el Necronomicon, que también pasa en la película; Book of the Dead puede ser una referencia a eso también. Viacom * Cone Head puede ser una referencia a la película Coneheads. Edmund McMillen Referencias a otros cosas creadas por Edmund McMillen, o a lo que hace referencia a él. * Guppy fue el primer gato que tuvo Edmund. En el juego, Isaac también tiene el mismo gato. * Blue Baby es de su primera serie de videojuegos Flash Dead Baby Dressup. También Blue Baby fue su "mascota" desde 1996, hasta 2002. Brother Bobby también es la misma referencia a Dead Baby Dressup. * "Bluebaby" es el nombre de su cuenta en Newgrounds. * Ultra Pride es la representación de Edmund McMillen en su propio videojuego. Él es muy orgulloso, por eso se añadió a sí mismo. * El icono de Fate es tomado del fondo en el menú principal de DeadBaby VG Dressup. * Los Hosts están basados en otro juego de Edmund McMillen, HOST. * Triachnid hace referencia a Tri-achnid, otro juego. * Finger! puede que sea una referencia a Fingered, otro juego. * Lil Spewer está basado en Spewer. Gish * El personaje Gish del videojuego con el mismo nombre aparece como jefe desde Wrath of the Lamb. También se añadió un familiar basado en él, Little Gish. * Los monstruos Vis se basan en Vis Sisters, jefes del juego Gish. ** Las propias Vis Sisters fueron añadidan en Afterbirth+, como Sisters Vis. Tienen la misma habilidad que en su juego original donde pueden hacer aparecer ("dar a luz" en realidad) a demonios. Super Meat Boy * Cube of Meat está basado en Meat Boy mientras Ball of Bandages está basado en Bandage Girl. Dr. Fetus está basado en el personaje con el mismo nombre. Los tres son de Super Meat Boy. * El icono del objeto SMB Super Fan es una sierra debido a que las sierras son las trampas más comunes en Super Meat Boy, siendo el objeto una referencia al juego. * El nombre de varias cosas están basados en los nombres de algunos niveles en Super Meat Boy. Como Gurdy, The Fallen, The Adversary, The Lamb, The Stain, Hush, Pyro, Abaddon, Halo of Flies, 20/20, Leviathan. ** También los jefes del mod Antibirth, The Witness y The Heretic, sus nombres están basados en niveles en Super Meat Boy. Modo cooperativo * Dead Baby (Blue Baby) * Blue Baby (Blue Baby) * Ed Baby (Él mismo) * D Baby (Danielle McMillen; su esposa) * Guppy Baby (Guppy) * Aether Baby (Aether) * Brownie Baby (Brownie, Super Meat Boy) * Rotten Meat Baby (Meat Boy, Super Meat Boy; puede ser una referencia a Tofu Boy también) * Bandage Girl Baby (Bandage Girl, Super Meat Boy) * Dr Fetus Baby (Dr. Fetus, Super Meat Boy) * Steven Baby (Steven, Time Fcuk) * Meatboy Baby (Meat Boy, Super Meat Boy) Referencias }}